1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to serial interface connecting circuits, and particularly to a serial interface connecting circuit supporting communications between different types of serial interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Serial interfaces are desirable for connections between communications of Integrated circuits (ICs) that require relatively low data transfer rates because serial interfaces require few input/output pins. For example, Universal Asynchronous Receiver/Transmitter (UART) devices, Serial Peripheral Interface (SPI) bus devices, Inter Integrated Circuit (IIC) bus devices, and System Management (SM) bus devices usually use serial interfaces. However, the serial interfaces of different serial devices often have different electrical characteristics, so different transition circuits or ICs are needed to connect these serial devices, which increases costs of the devices.
What is needed, therefore, is a cost-saving serial interface connecting circuit.